


The One With The Insult

by Allysphere



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 100 word drabble, Curious Children, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Forks, Movie References, The little mermaid - Freeform, arielle - Freeform, daughter - Freeform, insult vs. compliment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allysphere/pseuds/Allysphere
Summary: The line between insult and compliment can be very small.





	

“This is all your fault.”

“How exactly is this my fault, Felicity?”

“You let her watch the Little Mermaid every Thursday.”

“It’s her favorite movie.”

“Well, she has to come up with another one, because I won’t let her watch it again.”

“Come on, you have to admit it was funny.”

“You just laugh. Let’s see if you think it funny the next time you have to calm down a redhead our daughter insults.”

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting?”

“She asked a strange woman if she needed a fork to comb her hair! And I’m pregnant, I’m allowed to overreact.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [allyspherewrites.tumblr.com](http://allyspherewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
